


pizza tastes better with you

by mingyugu



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Characters to be added, Lots of movie references, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pizza, Winkdeep, bonding time with friends, daehwi loves fences, don't you love friendship, hey stranger, hyeongseob is the best friend, please excuse my grammar, rip jinyoung, sorry half of my ships are just side ships, this gets awkward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyugu/pseuds/mingyugu
Summary: jihoon can't tell which is better-the pizza that hyungseob ordered or the delivery guy that brings it all the time





	1. which is hotter:the pizza or the pizza delivery guy

**Author's Note:**

> winkdeep and pizza because why not????  
> also this is like 90% awkward dialogue and 10% actual moving plot so i'm warning you  
> crossposted on aff and wattpad

Jihoon wasn't having any of it, especially at this time in the evening. He wasn’t having the last minute assignments and tests from his professors, he wasn't having the slight headache he already had from reading so much information on Isaac Newton and the creation of calculus, and he definitely wasn't having the possible hangover that could come with Hyungseob in his apartment.

Sadly, Hyungseob had already made his way into his living room through the fire escape and there wasn't much he could do to get him out without pushing him.

Jihoon sighed as he "listened" to his "friend" talk about whatever drama was going on within their group of friends. He could only focus on the large bag at Hyungseob's feet which could either have a body in it or something ten times worse.

"Listen Hyungseob, I'm not drinking your homemade beer again, I have things to do tomorrow."

Hyungseob simply laughed and picked up his bag. "Don't worry, I just brought snacks and movies for our bonding time tonight!"

"Bonding time? How about a little notice before our bonding time, huh? I don't have TIME for bonding time! I have a freaking ten page report due in four hours, so I don't have any damn time at all!!!"

Hyungseob simply smiled and walked towards his kitchen. "You should've started sooner then."

Jihoon simply stared after him as he searched through his kitchen to find God knows what.

Hyungseob turned back towards Jihoon and smiled. "You know, it's been a while. I missed you." Hyungseob walked past Jihoon into the living room with a fresh bag of popcorn while Jihoon simply gawked after his friend. "It's okay, you can look at my butt."

Jihoon stared at his friend in horror and scoffed. "Please, who on earth would want to look at that other than Woojin?"

Hyungseob grinned. "That's the spirit, my young friend. Now, would you rather watch The Notebook or The Purge?"

"I'm kind of feeling The-hey wait I have a report to finish. Either shut up or get out."

Hyungseob sighed and pouted slightly. "Boy, I just got here, show some hospitality for once."

Jihoon sighed. "Listen, I'm sorry for being mean, but I do really need to finish this! I-"

Hyungseob laughed. "Did you actually think I was sad? You're so soft."

Jihoon frowned. "Get out."

Hyungseob grinned evilly. "Nope! I'm staying right here!" Jihoon simply glared at him before picking up is laptop and furiously began typing. Hyungseob started watching The Purge while Jihoon continued to work on his essay.

The setup was actually decent, as Hyungseob had placed his snack bags in between the two of them so they could both eat. The only possible problem was the screams emitted by the TV, but Jihoon had grown quite accustomed to drowning noise out, so it wasn't really much of a problem.

About half an hour into the movie and their "bonding time," Hyungseob might have asked him something but Jihoon wasn't really paying attention to him, as all his focus was turned toward Newton's formula for finding the slope of a line. All he knew was that all of Hyungseob's attention that was once on the movie was now on his phone and Jihoon really didn't care about the television bill as long as he managed to mass this course and Hyungseob stayed quiet.

Halfway through the movie and three pages into his report, Hyungseob started to become restless (basically, he couldn't stay quiet in the presence of another human) and Jihoon knew that he'd have to stay concentrated in the presence of his talkative friend if he wanted to pass his class.

Just as he'd predicted, Hyungseob cracked after a full 45 minutes of being quiet (which was a record). "Hey Jihoon, isn't this party a little dry?"

Jihoon didn't look up from his bright laptop screen when he replied-"I told you. No homemade beer."

Hyungseob sighed sadly and was about to say another annoying thing when his loud 'Mr. Chu' ringtone began playing. "Oh! It's Woojin-ie! Gotta answer this!"

Jihoon watched Hyungseob walk into his kitchen and prayed that this phone call with Woojin would take long enough for him to pump out seven more pages plus a bibliography, but sadly his hopes were all in vain when Hyungseob walked back into the room two minutes later. Jihoon watched Hyungseob put down his phone and pick up his bag.

"Sorry about cutting this short, but apparently Daehwi got his head stuck in a fence while saying goodbye to Samuel and Woojin-ie doesn't have enough butter in the house to get him out," he said while picking up his bag. "Plus, Samuel ran away so he's all alone in this."

Jihoon let out a silent sigh of relief at his new freedom and mentally thanked Samuel and Daehwi's love and Woojin's inability to take control of a situation before beginning to help Hyungseob pack his things so he could help Daehwi and Woojin as soon as possible.

Just as he was climbing out the window, Hyungseob turned back to Jihoon. "Oh, I almost forgot! I ordered us a pizza a while ago, so would you mind just paying for it? Thanks, gotta flash!"

Jihoon resorted to simply staring after Hyungseob for what seemed like the millionth time in the span of one hour as he climbed up the fire escape laughing like a hyena. He stared out the window listening to the laughter and screaming that he heard from his upstairs neighbor's fire escape as Hyungseob buttered Daehwi's neck and prayed that someday he'd be able to laugh and have fun when he'd finally finished his first year of classes.

He was snapped out of his daydreaming (it was actually 9:00 at night but he was awake so…) when he heard a knock on his door.

Must be my pizza, he thought to himself bitterly before grabbing his wallet from his pocket. He quickly crossed his apartment and opened the door to see the most beautiful image he'd ever seen.

It was a boy. An incredibly attractive boy wearing the Wanna Slice Pizzeria uniform smiling at him while holding a small pizza box and a helmet. 'Oh my god he's gorgeous - Why did Hyungseob have to leave - ABORT MISSION - Wait what mission??? Wha -'

"-Scuse me, mister? Are you alright?"

'He speaks! His voice is so deep and cool. Wowie I love life!' "Yeah, I'm fine, sorry."

The boy - Jinyoung, as his nametag said - smiled. "It's fine. This'll be $10.95, Hyungseob!"

'Hyungseob?' thought Jihoon. 'Well he did order it, I'll just correct him. Because he has the wrong name, not because I want him to know me. Right.' "My name is actually Jihoon!"

Jinyoung looked shocked. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I get the wrong room number?"

"No, no, no! Right room, wrong name."

Jinyoung looked relieved. "Ah, thank goodness. I was worried there!"

Jihoon laughed. "It's fine, you're cute!" 'Wait, WHAT???'

Jinyoung turned slightly pink as he held out the pizza. "Uh, thanks…That'll be $10.95…"

Jihoon felt his own face redden. "Sorry, uh here…" He handed him a twenty dollar bill. "Keep the change."

Jinyoung smiled. "Thanks, enjoy your pizza!"

"Yeah, you too."

Jinyoung cocked his head and Jihoon could feel his brain explode as he rapidly closed the door and leaned against it. Muffled by the door, he heard a quiet "Thanks?" before Jinyoung began to walk away.

Jihoon sighed. He usually wasn't like that around attractive people, as he was rather attractive himself, but Jinyoung looked so perfect standing there with a pizza that he somehow managed to become attracted to him, even though he had only uttered a mere thirty nine words to Jihoon.

He sighed again and walked to the living room of his apartment where The Purge still played on the television. He placed down the pizza and simply stared at the content of his essay before slowly continuing to write his fourth page.

~~~~~~

By 11:30 he was wrapping up his eighth page of absolute nonsense when he heard the window creaking open. "What did I miss?"

"Get out Hyungseob."


	2. tipping may begin to cause problems

Jihoon had always thought he was somewhat lucky in his life. His parents had always been supportive of him and would constantly shower him with compliments, such as, “Oh, honey, it’s okay that you didn’t pass your standardized test! They aren’t important anyway!” or, “Wow, my son is such a friendly guy!” or (his personal favorite), “Oh please, our son is way more handsome yours!”

Jihoon was starting to think they’d been lying the entire time.

Because within the five hours he’d been awake, Jihoon had managed to forget his printed works cited for his essay, he’d been late to his second class (because he’d been printing out the works cited), and he’d completely forgotten about the standardized mathematics exam he had. And Jihoon despised standardized testing.

And to add to the excitement of his Thursday, he’d already planned on going out for lunch with Hyungseob and Woojin, which basically meant he got to third wheel on another one of their flirting sessions. (YAY)

“Hurry up Jihoon! We all know that you can run on five hours of sleep and Starbucks, remember Saturday?”

Jihoon sighed and quickened his pace to catch up with Hyungseob and Woojin.

“I’m sorry my speed today doesn’t fit your standard, Hyungseob.”

Hyungseob simply smirked and latched onto Woojin.

Jihoon sighed. Sometimes (most times) he wondered why he ever decided to befriend someone like Hyungseob. “Where are we going to eat?”

Jihoon’s question went ignored by both Hyungseob and Woojin, who were shooting heart eyes at each other so diligently that it was a wonder that they hadn’t wandered into traffic due to their lack of attention. Of course, Jihoon wouldn’t have let that happen.

After a solid three minutes of walking with those two looking at each other grossly, Woojin turned towards Jihoon. “So, did you manage to meet Bae Jinyoung without peeing yourself?”

Both Jihoon and Hyungseob stared at Woojin with shocked expressions (for different reasons though).

“Uhhh…” -Jihoon

“Shhh…” -Hyungseob

Jihoon looked past Woojin to see Hyungseob. “Did you guys plan all that?”

Hyungseob sighed. “Well, we planned on having you and Jinyoung meet somehow, but I promise we didn’t just shove Daehwi’s head into a fence if that’s what you’re worried about…”

Jihoon stared at him. “I actually hadn’t even thought about that. What I am wondering is why you trusted my to meet an incredibly attractive guy by myself. I legit killed any chance that I might have had with that guy…”

Woojin laughed. “Is that what you’re worried about? Don’t worry about it. Jinyoung loves quirky guys.”

Hyungseob nodded eagerly. “It’s true! He actually dated Daehwi for a full two weeks because of his adorable quirks. Of course, after two weeks they got sick of it and decided to stay friends...so basically a happy ending!”

“It’s true,” added Woojin (a bit to dramatically for him to not have been bribed). “Thanks to Jinyoung, Daehwi and Samuel are practically a thing. But the poor boy still hasn’t gotten himself a boyfriend…” 

Jihoon looked at the two weirdly. Although they were practically dating, Woojin never really tangled himself into Hyungseob’s schemes to get Jihoon a boyfriend. 

“And...Isn’t Jinyoung, like, the definition of your type? I mean, you always like the cute ones. Jinyoung is the definition of cute if you change the pitch of his voice...”

Jihoon glared at Hyungseob. “What do you mean? Even his voice is cute.”

Hyungseob grinned. “That’s what I wanted to hear! And guess what? We’ve arrived at our destination!!!”

Jihoon looked up to see the shining blue lights of the Wanna Slice Pizzeria. “Oh no, why are we here?”

Hyungseob and Woojin grinned. “You really need a boyfriend, Jihoon.” Woojin opened the door and Hyungseob walked in.  
‘I guess I have no choice…’

~~~~~~

Good news: They’d been sitting at their booth for a solid five minutes and he hadn’t seen a cute Jinyoung walking around waiting tables. Which was great. Amazing. He definitely didn’t want to see Jinyoung after what had happened yesterday (which Jinyoung may or may not remember). 

“Hey, Jihoon. Don’t look now but Jinyoung is walking this way.”

Jihoon practically jumped out of his seat across from his favorite couple and looked around while Hyungseob began laughing hysterically. “Dude, I seriously can’t believe that you’re this whipped when you only talked to him for, like, two minutes!”

Jihoon sighed and sat down. He wasn’t going to bother denying the fact that he was whipped. He knew it probably seemed really stupid and superficial for him to like someone so much after just meeting them, but he had seriously felt something when he met Jinyoung.

And he wanted to feel that again.

Sadly for Jihoon, though, he knew that if he met Jinyoung today, he’d probably make an even bigger fool of himself and end up giving a fifty dollar tip to him because he didn’t have small change on him.

Of course, Hyungseob and Woojin weren’t too worried about Jihoon’s mental well being or whether or not he actually had a chance with a hottie like Bae Jinyoung. In fact, it seemed like those two wanted him to make a fool of himself in front of Jinyoung so they could get his failure on camera and post it on YouTube for the whole world to see. But perhaps he was wrong. One could never know with them. 

“Yeah he’s definitely whipped…”

Jihoon quickly turned back to his two friends. “Shut up…”

Hyungseob grinned. “Why? Are you worried he might hear or something?”

Jihoon glared at him. “No, I just don’t want you announcing my ‘crush’ to the entire restaurant, so please shut up.”

Both Hyungseob and Woojin laughed at that. 

“So you admit that you have a crush?”

Jihoon scowled and turned to Woojin. “I never said that I didn’t have a crush, so…”

“Hehe...Sorry to interrupt, but your food is here…”

The trio’s heads shot up to see their waiter standing above their table holding two large pizzas.

(Was it bad that Jihoon wished that the guy was Jinyoung?)

"Wow Seonho. You actually made it to the table without eating the pizza this time!"

Seonho sighed sadly. "Yeah, it was really hard not to…Minhyun said that if I kept doing that, he'd report me to our manager."

Hyungseob laughed. "It must have been hard."

"Well, it usually is hard, but…you guys ordered pineapple on both of these. Those don't belong on pizza."

Jihoon stared at Seonho. "Seonho, I know that I haven't known you for a long time, but I know for a fact that you love Hawaiian pizza…"

Hyungseob nodded. "He'd right. What happened?"

Seonho placed down the pizzas. "Guanlin said they were bad, so I decided to believe him."

Woojin scoffed. "Why the hell would you listen to Guanlin? Kid barely knows what a pineapple is, much less how it tastes on pizza."

Seonho frowned. "Don't diss my Guanlin. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to work."

The three friends stared after Seonho, who had moved on to annoying Minhyun, the cashier. 

“Finally, we can eat,” said Hyungseob.

Woojin glared at him. “Shut up, that’s mean.”

“Fine.”

~~~~~~

If Jihoon was the type to fall in love with a pizza delivery guy, Hyungseob and Woojin were the type to devour the entire pizza themselves.

Jihoon wasn’t even quite sure what had happened. All he knew is that he had taken two slices of pizza and the next time he looked up from his plate, there was nothing left on the tray.

“Are you guys freaking kidding me?”

“No,” said Hyungseob. “We’re not freaking kidding you.”

“So you finished two large pizzas in the time it takes me to eat two slices.”

Hyungseob let out a small burp. “Yup.”

“You are disgusting.”

“Hey, don’t talk about my boyfriend like that,” exclaimed Woojin. “Just for that, you get to pay!”

Jihoon stared at Woojin in shock. “You guys literally ate both those pizzas by yourself, why do I have to pay?”

“Cuz you’re mean. Now go.”

Jihoon sighed and began to stand up. (Jihoon still didn’t think it was fair, seeing as he’d already bought Hyungseob’s pizza and made a fool of himself, but he went with it.)

As he was walking toward the cash register, he made eye contact with Minhyun.

Apparently, that was a bad idea. When he was just three feet away from the register, he saw Minhyun’s face spread into a grin before he turned and walked away. 

‘Oh great,’ Jihoon thought. ‘Minhyun is being a bad friend again.’

(Jihoon had grown a bit used to Minhyun’s constant meddling and rudeness, but it never failed to stun him that he was willing to turn his back on a customer to go yell at people in the kitchen but oh well.)

Jihoon turned back to look at his friends, who were both looking at him and winking. (Jihoon would have to tell them off later for stealing his job.) He sighed and turned back toward the counter. 

‘Still no Minhyun,’ he thought. ‘I might as well just leave him to pay for it…’

Just then, a very pretty boy quickly walked out of the kitchen. Nope, definitely not Hwang Minhyun. It was Bae Jinyoung.

“Sorry for making you wait,” said Jinyoung. “And that’ll be $20.95…”

Jihoon simply stared at Jinyoung for a moment. ‘Nice, the boy I’ve been desperately hoping to avoid all day is in front of me. And he’s still really cute. And he’s asking for my money. Right.’

Jihoon quickly fumbled around for his wallet. “Yeah, uh...here.” He quickly handed Jinyoung some money before trying to leave the restaurant.

“Wait-Jihoon! Your change!”

“Keep it.”

“What? No, I can’t-don’t you leave now!”

Jihoon walked out of the restaurant and sighed. ‘Why can’t I ever take my change away from Jinyoung,’ he thought. 

“Maybe because you’re more whipped than you thought, bro.”

Jihoon turned to his friends, who had followed him out of the restaurant. “You think so?”

“Oh, we know,” said Woojin. “You literally just gave the guy a thirty dollar tip.”

Jihoon groaned. ‘There goes my laundry for the month…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i'm really sorry this chapter was really long and bad  
> i'm going to try making an updating schedule


	3. chapter 3 - the plan to end all plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jinyoung cries to daehwi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so sorry about this late update, i swear i'm a good person  
> also this chapter is short compared to the last one, but it's still over 1000 words so idk

"So let me get this straight: you're not."

Jinyoung scowled. "Seriously Daehwi? I thought we covered this when I dated you for a full two weeks…"

Daehwi laughed. "You can never be too sure when it comes to you."

Jinyoung scoffed. "Oh please. The fact that I broke up with you doesn't mean that I'm no longer able to like men, you idiot."

Daehwi brushed some hair out of his face. "Well, if it were anyone else, that'd be true. But I'm special. I'm about as boyfriend material you can get."

Jinyoung stared at Daehwi's wiggling eyebrows in disgust. "Save it for Samuel you bum."

Daehwi smiled. "Oh don't worry about that Jinyoung. I've saved enough for my little Sammy boy."

Jinyoung looked at Daehwi in horror. "Remind me why I'm friends with you again?"

"Cause you broke up with me, you cheater."

Jinyoung rolled his eyes. "I never even cheated on you!"

"Yes, you did! You had all of those posters of that Pristin girl on your walls!"

"First of all, her name is Kyulkyung. And second of all, that doesn't mean I cheated on you. It means I was a fan of a girl group."

"No. It means that you wanted to cheat on me with her, meaning that you are a huge liar."

Jinyoung sighed. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Daehwi."

Daehwi grinned. "Thank you for giving in. Now, spill the tea. Who's this new boy you've been crying about?"

Jinyoung let out a sigh. "His name is Jihoon…"

"Jihoon…" Daehwi continued.

"Park. Park Jihoon."

Daehwi's eyes widened. "Oh that Jihoon? How the hell did you fall for him?"

Jinyoung made a face. "What do you mean by that?"

Daehwi sighed. "Well, I don't mean to compliment you or anything, but you're really attractive. Jihoon is terrible around attractive people. I wouldn't be surprised if you   
two hadn't even had a proper conversation yet."

Jinyoung looked down. Daehwi was actually right in a sense. He had only met Jihoon a handful of times since their first meeting, and all of their conversations had been about 40 seconds of awkward dialogue that always ended with Jinyoung handing Jihoon a pizza and in return receiving an incredibly large tip.  
Despite this, the short conversation Jinyoung had shared with Jihoon had become some of the best moments of his week. Yes, they were awkward. Yes, Jihoon said some weird things. Of course Jinyoung would always get teased by his delivery partner, Seung Woo, for his red face and extra $20 when he'd return to the car from delivering Jihoon's pizza, but that was all okay. Somehow, all of the awkwardness between the two had made Jinyoung like Jihoon even more.

"So, like, how did you…?"

Jinyoung looked towards Daehwi. (He had forgotten he was there while thinking about Jihoon.) "Well, I mean…"

"Yeah?"

"He has ordered pizza almost every day since last week and-"

"So he can't cook."

Jinyoung looked back at Daehwi. "Why is that important?"

Daehwi sighed and looked at Jinyoung. "He can't cook for himself. So if he somehow decides to like you back, he's always going to make you cook for him. Don't get you a man like that."

"But you cook for Samuel all the time?"

"Yeah but it's Samuel we're talking about."

"I fail to see how that is a valid point but okay…"

"Thank you. Now continue, please."

Jinyoung thought for a moment. "We always talk a little whenever I bring over his pizza and then he gives me an awkwardly large tip."

Daehwi perked up at this. "How awkwardly large…"

"Well, last Thursday he gave me a $50 bill for a $20 pizza and refused to let me give him the change."

Daehwi's eyes widened. "Oh, dude, he either really hates seeing your face or he's trying to woo you with his bank account."

Jinyoung let out a sigh. "Really, Daehwi?"

Daehwi laughed. "Hey, I just say it like I hear it."

Jinyoung groaned and leaned back in his seat. He had been hoping talking to Daehwi about his little "crush" during his break from work would make him feel a little better. He had sincerely wished that Daehwi could be supportive of him just once. But no. Instead, he was left wondering if Jihoon might actually dislike him. After all, it had been about three days since Jihoon had placed his last order. Maybe he actually switched pizzerias.

"Okay son. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

Jinyoung looked towards Daehwi. "Huh?"

"You just looked so sad after I said that, and I suddenly felt the uncontrollable urge to apologize to you."

"Oh, I'm sorry. It must've been hard for you to see me like this."

"Yeah," said Daehwi. "You looked just like you did whenever we spent time together as JinHwi."

Jinyoung scoffed. "Oh please. I'm sure I was happy at least one of those times."

Daehwi looked at him with raised eyebrows. "I guess you never looked in a mirror back then…"

"Oh shut up."

Daehwi laughed. “No, seriously! You could have at least tried to-”

“No, seriously! Shut up.”

Daehwi scowled at Jinyoung. “Sorry, didn’t know that little lover boy over here was in a bad mood…”

Jinyoung groaned. “I’m not in a bad mood. You’re just infuriating.”

“Fine,” Daehwi groaned. “We don’t need to talk about the past. Let’s talk about the future you have with this ‘Jihoon’ character.”

“What are you talking about? We don’t have a future. It’s just a little crush…Besides-”

“Really Jinyoung? This is why no one other than me would ever date you.”

Jinyoung scowled towards Daehwi. “That’s mean.”

His friend scoffed. “It’s mean but true. You’re always like, ‘oh it’s fine, i dont need happiness in life you go on and marry someone thats not me even tho i like you, blahblahblah…’ Like give me a break. Suck it up, admit that you are legit attracted, and make a move.”  
Jinyoung sighed. “You say it like it’s easy…”

“Yeah. Because it is. See me and Sammy? We’re together.”

“Yeah but you didn’t ask him out.”

“But I made the first move.”

Jinyoung huffed. “Well, I’d try making the first damn move if I saw him at all…”

Daehwi cocked his head. “What do you mean?”

“He hasn’t called once in three days, so I haven’t seen him.”

Daehwi sighed in annoyance. “So you’re giving up on your man because he hasn’t called in three days? That’s weak.”  
Jinyoung looked straight at Daehwi. “You don’t understand. We had something, although I don’t know what, and he’s trying to break up with me via pizza.”

Daehwi groaned. “He can’t break up with you if you aren’t a thing and-”

“But we kind of were-”

“-He’s probably either busy or broke…”

Jinyoung’s eyes widened. “Shoot, you’re right…”

“Of course I’m right. Now go buy him a pizza.”

Jinyoung looked at him. “What?”

“Must I explain everything to this kid,” Daehwi muttered. 

“Yeah, kind of.”

Daehwi sighed. “Okay, so let’s say he’s broke. Buy him a pizza and bring it to him. Ya know, a gift.” 

Jinyoung slowly nodded. “Okay, but…”

“No but’s. You know where he lives, you know what pizza he likes. You’re practically married and this is the perfect plan.”

“What if he isn’t home?” 

“Then eat it yourself.”

“What if he doesn’t live there anymore?”

“Eat it yourself.”

“What if he doesn’t want it?”

“For GOD’S SAKe JINYOUNG if something stupid like what you’re saying happens, just eat the damn pizza yourself. You bought it. You have every right to it.”

“Right. So I buy a pizza…”

“Yes buy a pizza and bring it to Jihoon.”

“...and bring it to- I don’t think this is going to work.”

“Oh mY GOD.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (im not sure what pov the next chapter should be, let me know what you think)  
> and i'm really sorry that i haven't replied to all my comments. i do appreciate them and i've read all of them but i've been going kinda crazy for the past few weeks so i'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about my grammar  
> if you got my apink references you win  
> also, i have no idea how many chapters this is going to be


End file.
